Ramito de Violetas
by LaV3nus6
Summary: [Song fic] Karamatsu recibe cartas y ramos de violetas de un admirador secreto.


**_Nota:_** _Les traigo un nuevo song fic que tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo por esta canción que mi madre no deja de oír. Espero que les guste, es algo corto._

Mi Banda El Mexicano - Ramito De Violetas

* * *

Era feliz en su matrimonio aunque su marido era el mismo demonio  
tenía el hombre un poco de mal genio  
ella se quejaba de que nunca fue tierno

Aun no superaba la idea de que llevaba años con la persona que más amaba en toda su vida: Ichimatsu. Siempre el dueño de su corazón desde que se conocieron en la escuela durante la clase de inglés que ambos tomaban. El chico gótico lo atrajo desde la primera vez, y es que, su carácter huraño escondía lo dulce que era.

Logró establecer conversaciones con él sobre la materia, aunque el chico se negaba pero sabía que Karamatsu era el mejor de la clase y él, lo contrario. Poco a poco establecieron una rara amistad, del tipo masoquista. Puesto que Ichimatsu siempre lo maltrataba.

Incluso cuando se hicieron novios, fue Karamatsu quien se declaró e incito a la relación que finalmente terminó en matrimonio.

Pero…

En todos esos años, Ichimatsu nunca se mostró cariñoso con él.

Nunca recibió palabras dulces o de apoyo, algún abrazo sin motivo, ningún beso sin suplica.

Karamatsu solo se resignó suspirando acariciando su sortija de matrimonio que tenía un grabado romántico y dolorosamente cursi. Como dijo uno de sus amigos cuando lo leyó, y es que él fue el que lo pensó.

Ichimatsu ni opino sobre eso.

No importa los años que tenga en su matrimonio simplemente el único que da amor es él.

Desde hace ya más de tres años recibe cartas de un extraño  
cartas llenas de poesía que le han devuelto la alegría.

Pero algo ha cambiado en la vida de Karamatsu, desde hace tres años.

Un día sin previo aviso, tocaron a su puerta cuando fue a abrirla encontró un ramo de violetas con una carta en ella. Tal vez se confundieron y era para su vecina del siguiente departamento.

Abrió la carta por curiosidad y encontró una nota diciendo que su sonrisa ha dado calor al frío corazón de un hombre.

Realmente debió equivocarse el remitente pero las flores eran tan hermosas, y podía sentir los verdaderos sentimientos de la persona en los regalos. No tuvo corazón para deshacerse de ellos, solo puso las flores en un jarrón de centro de mesa y la nota en su cajón de ropa.

Y desde entonces no deja de recibir ramos de violetas o rosas con diferentes cartas de amor. Claro, siempre las recibía cuando Ichimatsu se iba a la fábrica a trabajar.

Quién te escribía a ti versos, dime niña quién era  
te mandaba flores en primavera y cada nueve de noviembre,  
como siempre sin tarjeta  
te mandaba un ramito de violetas

Antes de irse a su oficina a trabajar o al llegar de esta, siempre encontraba aquel ramo de flores esperándolo en la puerta con una carta para él pero nunca un nombre a quien agradecer.

Tomaba aquellos detalles entre sus manos, respiraba el aroma de aquellas violetas y una tierna sonrisa se le escaba de sus labios, así como una lagrima de alegría.

En esos anonimatos, siempre le mencionaban sobre su belleza, la fascinación de su tono de voz al cantar, al hablar y su acento en inglés. Mostraba admiración por sus atuendos al salir. De igual forma le escribía poesías inspirados en su persona, los cuales le causaban un sonrojo.

A veces sueña ella y se imagina  
cómo será aquél que a ella tanto la estima  
será más bien hombre de pelo cano  
sonrisa abierta y ternura en sus manos

Durante su trabajo en la oficina no dejaba de imaginarse a su admirador secreto.

¿Y sí ese hombre trabaja a su lado?

¿Podría ser su supervisor de sistemas con el que siempre platica? Aquel hombre de un par de años menor, de cabello alborotado con lentes redondos delgados.

¿O tal vez podría ser otra persona que lo vio caminar en la calle?

Un hombre de treita de traje blanco con camisa morada, sombrero blanco con listón morado, con dientes afilados con cabello arreglado pero alborotado por sacar sus armas en una guerra con la policía u otras mafias.

Incluso puede ser un chico alegre y travieso, menor de edad que se ha enamorado de él. Y espera cumplir los dieciocho para tocar su puerta con una sonrisa pasando su dedo sobre sus labios diciendo "aquí estoy por ti".

Quién será aquél que sufre en silencio  
quién puede ser su amor secreto  
ella que no sabe nada mira a su marido y luego se calla

Esas dudas lo sacaban de su concentración del trabajo, sobre todo cuando llegaba a casa a preparar la comida imaginando que aquel hombre sería feliz probando alguno de sus platillos.

De seguro, lo elogiará y pedirá más hasta para llevar a su casa.

Reía divertido con la idea pero luego se controlaba cuando veía a Ichimatsu entrar y mirarle serio.

Le preguntaba por su día y el solo respondía con un "nah". Cuando Karamatsu intentaba decirle el suyo, su esposo solo se levantaba diciendo que se iba a duchar antes de cenar.

El solo agachaba la cabeza metiendo sus manos en su mandil donde guardaba la carta del día.

Quién te escribía a ti versos, dime niña quién era  
te mandaba flores en primavera  
y cada nueve de noviembre, como siempre sin tarjeta  
te mandaba un ramito de violetas

En cada tarde al volver su esposo  
cansado del trabajo va y la mira de reojo

Antes que Ichimatsu se metiera a su habitación para tomar la ropa limpia e irse a duchar, observaba a su marido que sostenía una carta y acariciaba una violeta fresca liberando una lágrima para luego limpiarla y aparecer una sonrisa besando la flor.

Él solo se mordía el labio para luego entrar a la tina, en la cual miraba su sortija de matrimonio con la frase: "We tenemos el true love". Realmente era una frase dolorosa.

Salió de la bañera luego de un rato. Abrió el cajón de Karamatsu y se puso a revisar las cartas que ha recibido desde hace tres años. Realmente era un cajón lleno, eran un total de 930 cartas.

Muy pocas para su parecer.

Caminó ahora al cuarto que les servía de bodega de donde saco una caja enorme con 15 años de antigüedad, mismos años que lleva a lado de Karamatsu desde que se conocieron. La abrió observando más de 5 mil cartas todas para su marido.

Pues él quien le escribe versos, él es su amante, su amor secreto  
ella que no sabe nada mira a su marido y luego se calla.

Cartas que siempre le ha escrito desde que se conocieron en la clase de inglés. Más bien, desde que lo vio sentado en la biblioteca con sus auriculares estudiando desde ese momento quedo flechado.

Siempre le escribía cartas anónimas pero nunca tuvo el valor de entregarlas, terminaba guardándolas en su mochila. Pronto llego su clase de inglés que compartía con él, y con ello más cartas.

No tenía el valor de acercarse, todos se han burlado de él por sus gustos. No soportaría que Karamatsu sea como ellos, pero le mostró que era contrario a lo que pensaba. Cada día a su lado le hacía enamorarse más no quería confesarse por miedo al rechazo, nunca pensó ser correspondido.

Incluso ahora estaba llevando una vida matrimonial perfecta a su lado.

Karamatsu era tan lindo, tan tierno, tan hermoso era su dios y su todo. Mientras él era lo contrario, realmente no entendía porque permanecía a su lado cuando nunca lo ha tratado bien.

Un día decidió que era tiempo que su esposo conociera que siempre ha tenido un lado romántico con él pero no era tan valiente para enfrentarlo.

Así que cada día tomaba una carta de la caja y se la entregaba a un niño para que la entregue con un ramo de violetas.

Estaba siendo consciente que eso alegraba a Karamatsu pero también le daba una idea errónea de un falso amante.

Una parte de él temía que algún usurpador tome su lugar, pero otra parte aprobaba la idea de dejarlo soñar con un amante que no existía sí con eso siempre le vería sonreír.

Tomó una carta al azar de la caja, la metió en su pantalón y salió para cenar con su amado esposo. Encontró a Karamatsu mirando una de las cartas que ha recibido, cuando notó su presencia la guardo de inmediato para servirle su cena.

Ambos tomaron lugar e Ichimatsu inició la conversación con Karamatsu. Preguntando por su día como debe ser, para inspirarse en la carta de mañana.

Definitivamente mañana su amor recibiría dos cartas de su misterioso amigo.

Y quien sabe…

Tal vez algún día…

Le entregue la caja completa personalmente.

Quién te escribía a ti versos, dime niña quién era  
te mandaba flores en primavera  
y cada nueve de noviembre, como siempre sin tarjeta  
te mandaba un ramito de violetas

Laraira...


End file.
